Geometry Dash Death
by Stachi
Summary: It's spooky. Because it's Halloween. Funny though.


Listen to this song in this part: watch?v=FY0mnxPfdN0

*knock knock* - Said the door.

You can't see it but the door is scary.

Someone opens the door, its my friend Julian! I hate that guy. My name is Jerry, or well, that's what I remember I think? I brought my two best friends (Not Julian) to my new store! Yep, I sell all types of icons now! Pretty cool ain't it? No, it's not. I just needed money because our world is currently in a crisis after many years without new features. People have been dying weekly and the situation is pretty scary, but I don't care! I have a family (with that girl I forgot the name of, was it Jenipher? Who the fuck got cheated and fucked by wolves? Was it the same person? Sorry just don't wanna search it up, do it yourself) and my worst pal: Jenipher's sister! Was it a boy or a girl? Who cares.

"So Jerry, you can have this stupid store to yourself, I'm tired of this shit nobody is buying anything no things at none I have nothing myself could you please you get out with this please out of here don't wanna touch this at all it's yours not mine here's the credit card and my ID and everything I own here everything is yours now good luck with your life Jerry goobye dickhead goodbye" – Jerry told all of that to Julian, because he hates Julian. I am Jerry, the narrator is Jerry.

"Goodbye" – Julian

After Julian flew away (he's a ship, the chain chomp one, 'cuz I hate him) all of us entered the building, it was all fucked up, the walls all had some sort of liquid in them, couldn't really tell what it was but the smell was horrifying. The building was literally only one room with a table full of shelves and a door behind it. Obviously the shelves were for selling stuff but I wonder what was behind the door? I didn't need to worry because Sister was already looking inside it.

30 microwaves. I counted them all. It was a room with 30 fucking microwaves. All of them with noodles inside of it. Except one, I found a note in there and it was written: "Thank you Mr. Detective! You really helped me with the Etzer and Triax's cases!" I have no idea who the detective is but I must admit he did a good job. These were the biggest cases in all GD history so this guy must be good, hopefully he's not a furry though… Ever since the wolf incident I am terrified by anything with fur in it.

"Hey, is it safe to eat these noodles?" – The slut asked (not the Sister, the bitch herself).

I told her to not worry about it I mean i've never seen my penis expire and they both look the same! (This is not a joke it's not funny please do not laugh at this I regret writing this one already I am so sorry).

After setting everything up, we ended up making a little cozy place for ourselves! 1 bed in the microwave room, 1 outside the store and who cares about the other. The shelves were full of drugs and alcohol, if you think we were going to do legal stuff then we wouldn't buy a store close to the damn cemetery. Wait, oh yeah, the cemetery.

So basically there have been some myths and stories about this place ever since Geometry Dash first was created, it's basically a haunted place that makes everyone lose their damn minds even by just getting close to it. Really fucking stupid bullshit, I'm not gonna lose my damn mind over dead people below the surface! Fucking dumbasses who told me this story, fuck you André you fucking suck holy shit man give me your Twitter because I need to block you.

"It's getting dark, isn't it?" – Jorge.

"(This is gonna be the sister talking) Can I please sleep inside today? I'm reallyNOshut the fuck up sister you are not sleeping tonight (I said that)" – Said the man.

She's the man.

""Jessica – Alright dude you don't need to be so harsh. You sleep outside now Kirby"" – Kirby's friend, not me though I hate it.

Kirby goes the fuck out of here and sleeps outside (trash can), I obviously sleep in the microwave room because the temperature is much better than the other rooms AND ALSO it has the perfect level of radiation for my body. I love it.

*sleep*

Listen to this song in this part: watch?v=JEYx5liS4oA

JESSICA POV:

So uh, I'm Jerry. My friend Jessica bought this new building to sell healing plants and shield potions (we need them before and after we beat a level), but the problem is that she chose basically the worst place for one. Exactly 2 blocks away from the cemetery, can you believe that? That place is cursed, I've heard the stories! Anyways, she told her mother to go sleep outside and I'm just here with my square looking ass in the cold concrete, this place smells like piss, but not normal piss, the really fucked up piss that you do when you haven't drank water for 2 weeks. I hate it but we're in a horrible situation right now… The whole world is in a crisis and ever since we met with this farmer man it seems like luck was not in our side AT ALL. Seriously, why is everyone dying? Why have things become kinda stale? Everyone just stopped caring nowadays, it's horrible! Everytime I watch Puseey news I always end up seeing one tragedy, one after another… I just wish the world could go back to the old times…

"Shut the fuck up with your nostalgia you damn cracker." 

O_O

I have now realized that I was screaming all of that really loudly and even Kirby woke up because of it, now I'm getting beaten up… Jeez…

"Stop *slap* talking".

Ouchie….. FUCK…. That hurts. Anyways, Kirby just died.

Listen to this song in this part: watch?v=Ia4VAHpWbYA

-DAWN OF THE SECOND DAY—

PERSON THAT SLEPT IN THE MICROWAVE ROOM:

That's me. Thank you narrator. I am the narrator.

As you could read from what James told us: Yep, Grandma died. I am really really not giving a fuck.

I'm gonna start writing like this by the way.

Reminds me of Discord.

Microwave – Today at 5:18 PM

Could you clean the house for me?

Jessie – Today at 5:19 PM  
Could you fucking stop this format? Sure I'll clean it. Just stop with this!

I stopped with it.


End file.
